


Rain and first kisses

by casstastrophe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AkaTsukki - Freeform, Akaashi Keiji in Love, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, POV Akaashi Keiji, Rain, Third year Akaashi and second year Tsukki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstastrophe/pseuds/casstastrophe
Summary: A story of third year Akaashi, second year Tsukki, and their first kiss.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Rain and first kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I keep posting angst so here's some fluff for once! Enjoy :)

When Bokuto graduated, Akaashi asked him why he bothered waiting for him before going home. It’s not like they were in the same year, so it must have been a hassle. 

But as he stood near the entrance of Tsukishima’s classroom, an hour before they were dismissed, he finally understood. I mean, why would he travel from his school to Karasuno to wait for a boy to walk home? 

With the two of the four gym three friends gone for college, Akaashi found comfort in Tsukki. They got acquainted a year ago, back in the training camp. Akaashi’s never been one to take genuine notice of people unless they were loud, energetic stars like Bokuto, but Tsukishima Kei was an exception. 

He constantly found himself taking small glimpses when he was near—nothing special, but Akaashi was self-aware enough to admit that this was more than the attention he usually gives people. 

They were all just small glimpses until that night when Kuroo and Bokuto decided to call him over. Now he was standing between these two boys, looking directly at the taller, blonde-haired, guy with the glasses that annoyingly frames his eyes perfectly. Now, small thoughts existed alongside his small-glances-turned-stares. 

“He looks so stupid in his new glasses. Stupid, but cute. Wai—“ what?

“His back is so lean but his muscles are traced through his shirt, he looks go—“ nope.

“His legs are so long, he looks like a mod—“ stop that.

“I just wanna reach my hand to his hair, it looks so soft.” 

Okay, okay, too many thoughts. But, he didn’t have to worry cause it’s not like they’re the talkative type (unless they were both relating on making fun of the two seniors). They’d never build a deeper friendship with neither of them ever being the first to talk. 

Except there they were, sitting on the gym floor after Tsukki asked him for help with blocking practice, breathless but enjoying each others’ presence. He doesn’t remember who started the conversation but it just happened and it kept going without hesitation. Silences weren’t awkward, they were almost comforting. Then Tsukki smiled—this was the first time Akaashi ever saw him smile, and it was like a gift from the gods. 

It wasn’t the big bright smile he was used to getting beamed with by the boy he was constantly with that time, it was a soft, gentle, smile. Almost like if a smile could have a sound, Tsukki’s would sound like a whisper of a lullaby. It was the first time he’s seen this side of Tsukki and he didn’t know what to do with how it made him feel. No trace of mockery in his eyes and lips which also lacked the intensity Akaashi was used to seeing, it made his heart flutter regardless of the poker face he held. 

The smile quickly disappeared but Akaashi was just thankful he even caught it. After the constant sound of volleyball balls hitting the floor, the silence that sat between them was refreshing like the sound of waves when you walk on the beach at night. There was a few inches between them, and if he wasn’t mistaken, he felt like the taller boy shuffled to move a little bit closer to him. 

He remembers wishing they could both just stay there for awhile. He didn’t know why this boy caught his attention since the start, but he definitely understands why he got to keep it. He was the unusual calm that Akaashi forgot about.

Weeks after they left the training camp, they still kept in touch. They exchanged emails—something unusual for both of them but they promised it was for volleyball inquiries only—and found stupid, monotone excuses to talk til they switch topics and text from AM to PM. 

Akaashi doesn’t remember when this started or how, but regardless, he stayed standing in front of his junior’s classroom. Out walked a taller, slightly more built, blonde boy with better glasses and a small ponytail, short strands of hair falling on the sides of his face. He had his school bag in his hand, shoving the textbooks in before walking alongside Akaashi and slinging it over his shoulder. 

As Akaashi walked beside Tsukki, 11 centimeters apart, small circles started to appear on the floor, quickly increasing as raindrops fall from the sky. Akaashi stops below the roof and shuffles through his bag, but before he could grab his umbrella, a hand pulled his and brought him underneath the clouds. He braced himself, ready to get soaked, but nothing came. He was underneath an umbrella held by Tsukki who was averting his gaze from a shocked Akaashi, hand in his pocket blazer’s pocket. 

“Let’s go, we have to keep moving before it gets worse. You were taking too long with your umbrella.” 

Understandable, but are his cheeks a little pink or is Akaashi losing his mind? 

They kept walking, the loud droplets hitting the top of their umbrella, slight splashes from the puddles under their feet. Akaashi wasn’t used to not holding an umbrella, he was always the one concerned about the other getting wet—it was rarely the other way around. So, with his hands empty, he fiddled with his fingers. He knew Tsukki would notice because it was the one thing Tsukki doesn’t like about him. He constantly nags him about how “it isn’t good getting used to tugging at your fingers” especially as a setter. 

He thought he’d just another little lecture but he was met with fingers intertwined with his. Tsukki grabbed his hand and brought it to the small space in between them. Akaashi’s feet almost stopped and he thought he’d trip over nothing, which would be embarrassing but when his eyes met Tsukki’s face, Tsukki was looking directly at the street as if this was normal. 

“I told you to stop with the hand thing.” Tsukki looked so serious, Akaashi wouldn’t have been able to tell his slight embarrassment if it weren’t for the very obvious red tint on his cheeks and the tip of his ears. Aside from that though, he notices Tsukki biting his lips—his teeth were repeatedly dragging across the left side of his bottom lip. 

With Tsukki’s hand already in his, he felt confident. Confident enough to grab Tsukki’s tie and pull it towards him. They both stopped, umbrella still above them, on the side of the road while cars passed. If he didn’t have Tsukki’s attention then, he definitely has it now. 

But the moment their faces were inches away, Akaashi’s stomach was filled with all the butterflies imaginable. He struggles to get his words out but it’s too late to back out now. 

Tsukki’s breath was warm against Akaashi’s nose bridge, the taller boy slouching to reach Akaashi’s height. 

“I-“ Akaashi cleared his throat. He can do this. “I thought I told you to stop biting your lips.” 

Tsukki didn’t know how to respond for a moment, but if this (something he’s long-awaited for) is finally happening, might as well play along. 

“Make me.”

The grip on the umbrella is released as Akaashi tightens his grip on Tsukki’s tie, removing the inches that once separated them from a kiss. Tsukki’s umbrella is now laying on the wet road as both boys are drenched in the rain, Akaashi’s arms around Tsukki’s neck and Tsukki’s hands on his waist, they both relished the silence they were surrounded with once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post one in Tsukki's POV after awhile so hopefully you liked this!


End file.
